


Mikey's Depression

by Windfall13



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Depression, F/M, Running Away, Secrets, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Mikey was supposed to run away with his girlfriend but something stops him. This only causes him more pain...and sets off another chain of events.





	1. Chapter 1

I know that this has been created a million times but I kinda just wanna join in cause why not?! Anyway, hope you minions enjoy and peace!


	2. Explaination

*Mikey's POV*

Dear Amoly Ludia   
I'm guessing I owe an explanation to you. You know I couldn't go. But you don't know the real reason why. They interrupted us before I got a chance. The reason is that I'm the glue to this family. I keep them together. Even they don't know that. If they were to go, they'd fall apart. And you know I can't tell them my real talents. They'll all feel like they have no purpose to the team. But please be safe, keep them safe too. 

From  
Michelangelo Hamato 

And with that, I folded the paper an put it into an envelope. I went to the city and left the note in Amoly's bedroom, since she may be coming back for her things. I left quickly back home to not get in trouble. I could hear the alarms go off so there was no use going back to bed. But before I continue the story, I'll introduce myself I guess. As you know, my name is Michelangelo. Michelangelo Hamato. But you know me as a cute, loud, unintelligent fellow, don't you? But I'm really actually the opposite of all that. I just act that way because legend told, it keeps people together.

Years ago, there was a joker. People laughed and made fun at him. Sometimes bullying him. One day, he decided to stay away from the public. Everyone was all separated. No one even said hi. When they did talk, they talked about the joker, how he kept spirits up. So he returned, making everyone laugh, but with the cost of his own sanity and life. Some people honor it, helping people, and I'm one of them. 

This is hard to say....but I'm depressed. Like, seriously depressed. Sometimes, I never want to leave my bed, but I have to. I force myself to. Amoly isn't. The reason is she ran away, though it was my idea:

Flashback  
*3rd POV*

Amoly went to the sewers and into Mikey's home. She knocked on his bedroom door, but to see he had no pads and mask on. Which mean he wasn't ready. "Mikey,"She asked,"Did you forgot?" He scratched the back of his head,"No..." She nudges his shoulder,"Then come on!"  
"I can't..."She hears him say.  
"Wh-what? Why? Wasn't running away your dream?"  
"That,"He said,"Was my dream...but reality got in the way-"  
There was the sound of a door opening. Mikey told Amoly to hide under his bed. Messy as usual. Amoly hears the conversation. Mikey got his voice ready.

Leo: Why are you up?  
Mikey: Hahahahahaha! You know me Leo! I'm just messing around! I thought I heard Ice cream kitty!  
Leo: ....  
Mikey: Leo? You fallin asleep there dude?  
Leo: No...just get back to sleep.  
Mikey: Will do!

Amoly heard Leo go back to his room. Mikey helped her out from under. "You have to go! Without me! Take the team with you!" He said. Amoly hesitated then Mikey said,"That's an order!" Amoly ran out...without Mikey that day.

Flashback  
*Mikey's POV*

That all happened just yesterday. So that's why I'm sending the note. Anyway, you guys are probably wondering about how bad the depression is. Well...it's not that bad....I'm just thinking of self harming now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that for an intro. So Anyways, hoped you minions enjoyed and peace!


	3. Day 1

*Mikey's POV*

I was calmly cooking, my brothers in the background. But I feel like I couldn't hear them, just blocking them out. "You okay there, Mikey?"Leo suddenly asked, snapping me back to reality,"You've been silent for the morning!" I turned to him and faked a smile,"Uh...yeah dude, I'm tired, course I'm fine!" During training, I won, of course. I don't know why, but I just give my all. But they don't congratulate me, and I don't really care at all...

I feel claws tap my shoulder and I give a backhand, and find that it's Splinter, who grabbed my wrist. "Master...I apologize,"I said. Splinter is the only who knows the true me, and he helps...a lot. I see him smile,"How are you doing, my son?"He says. I smile as well,"You don't have to ask me every time we meet, you know."

He lets go of my wrist,"I care about you, my son." I wrap my arms around his neck,"Thank you father..." He hugs me back,"You're welcome. Now go...be with you family." I let go and nod, running out of the room.

Raph was watching TV, so I started to put my plan into action. If you're wondering what plan, every day I play a prank. It would obviously make him angry, and he'll take it out on me. Besides, he needs to let his anger out or else it'll be more unpredictable. I sat next to Raph and said,"Hey Raph! I saw this new TV show and I'd like to show you it!" 

He shrugged,"Sure, why not,"and he gives me the remote. At this time, a bug show is on. I hope if I get the timing right.... "OMG A COCKROACH?!"He yells, jumping out of his seat. I laugh, saying,"I found the show!" 

He glares at me angrily,"Mikeyyyyyyy..." I brace for impact for him to beat me up, and start running. He eventually caught up and beat me, not hard enough to bruise though. "That'll teach you..."He says, walking away. I groan and rub my head. I had a major headache now. 

I went to the kitchen for some tea and see Master Splinter there, making some already. "I'm guessing it was bad..."He says, handing me a cup. I smile and take it,"Thank you, Master." We both take a sip at the same time, and sighed a breath of relief and renewal. My headache was starting to calm.

He then puts his cup down, and touches my cheek, with my fake freckles. "You should consider removing them for good,"He says. I look down and think, at first thinking it was a bad idea. "Master..."Then, I reconsidered,"That is a wise call..." I finally finished my tea, and the clock chimed. It was 9. 

"Master, I should be heading to bed,"I claimed. He nods a little,"O-Of course my son. Have a good night's sleep." I smile,"Thank you, father." And I walked off. When I laid in bed, I didn't get up at all, just thinking about what happened today. I forgot to mention somethings that Raph said, but I'd rather not say. 

As I rehearsed the words in my head, tears threatened to spill, but they stopped. I look over to the knife. No, you promised Master, I think, put I pick up the knife, place it against my skin, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you guys! I'll leave it at a cliffhanger but you probably already know what he does. Sorry! Anyway, hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	4. Day 2

*Mikey POV*

I wake up with my burning arm. I look and see the extra casts around it. I remember now. I cut myself. 5 deep times at that. I sighed and looked down. I promised Master...And I broke that promise. I then think of something. I can't tell them, any of them. And that was my final decision.

I heard alarms go off. Those are my brother's alarms. Great. I try stretching my arm up but it hurt like a bitch. Today's training's going to be hard now. This day couldn't eat any worse. Oh, but it probably will.

Something interesting happened at training. I was really trying to listen this time actually. I heard my brother's whispering; some sounding confused and worried. Then, an image of a familiar face flashed in my mind, and my head started to hurt again. I silently groan as I lean forward into a child's bow. 

No one took notice thankfully. But of course, Sensei was first to notice, and looks at me with concern. I gave a thumbs up and mouth to him,"I'm good!" But he decided to cut the meditating time shorter than usual anyway. "Sensei,"Leo says,"Is everything okay?" He nods,"Yes....you are all dismissed now."

I hoped that Sensei's....er, Master's quick dismissal was not in any way suspicious. I left as well.

I paced around near the training room, Leo watching Krongnard or what ever that show is called. I...usually don't pay attention. I just try and catch along with all the action the best I can. Donnie is in his lab...doing something at least. Raph, as usual, was punching his bag. 

I didn't realize I was pacing around for a good 5 minutes until Leo said,"Er, Mikey?" On cue, I yelled,"It's Midnight!!" Then I realized, I was just in the lair. Everyone stared at me. "Midnight?"Donnie questioned. I looked for a quick response, which was usually easy when it comes to fake names. "Just...some dude from a comic!"I answered.

"Yeah, but you've said that so many times, especially this year!"Raph said. Leo butted in,"You've also been pacing around like a lion in a cage." I force myself another smile,"I'm fine dudes!" But I was clearly not. Who was that person? A person touched my shoulder, and I gave a back fist this time.

It was, of course, Splinter who caught it. I growl and whisper,"You don't have to keep doing that..." He smiles a little,"I think you have a spiritual message." And he takes me into the dojo.

I sit on knees again, him doing the same. We both concentrated hard on finding that message. Then, I finally done it. It was....from Amoly. Midnight, she calls. The whole world around me and Splinter, and also Amoly. We were all just basically floating. 

Midnight.  
"Amoly!"I yelled.  
And why is Splinter here?  
"He's fine. He can help."I said.  
Well, I don't have too long right now. But I just wanted to say that our team is safe now. Safe and sound like you said.  
"Thank you Amoly. I'm sorry I couldn't come."  
I...understand. But we'll move on. And we'll welcome you with open arms when you change your mind.   
"..........."  
Midnight?  
"Yeah?"  
Don't ever let them get you down...  
"Heh, Snowflake, you know I won't.  
Splinter  
"Yes?"Splinter finally said.  
.......Please.......please keep an eye on Midnight. 

We returned to the real world with a gasp. My head hurts like fire, I can infer that Splinter's does too. "Master,"I said finally,"I shall...get us some water." I heard him say,"Wait...no!" But I was gone.

I snuck into the kitchen silently, and filled two cups of water. I saw Raph's new turtle, which he named Amino. I sat on a chair and scratched under his neck. "Hey there..."I whispered. He curls his head into my hand, forcing me to open my hand a little. The reason why Amino wasn't the best with Raph like Spike was because he's more comfortable with me.

Raph comes in at the wrong time. I get up startled. "Why...are...you...touching...him?!"He yells. I try to say something goofy,"Cause he's cute!" He grabs a glass cup, previously filled with water by me, and brings it up to hit my arm. "Don't you ever...do that again!"He yells and he finally brings it down onto my shoulder. I grunt, keeping the pain in. I held my arm and tried my best to control the blood. So he walks out grumbling, not knowing that I was bleeding.

I managed to make it back to my room and sit on the bed. I don't cry out, I never cry in fact. This...this is only a flesh wound!

*Splinter POV* 

Midnight is taking really long to fill two cups. Did something happen perhaps. I went to the kitchen at first, maybe he was drinking water first . But, he wasn't there. I looked into the living room again, and he wasn't there. There can only be one place he could be: his bedroom. 

I rushed over and swung open the door. It only revealed the worst. Midnight was sitting there, holding his arm, with blood seeping through. "Don't...scream..."he says with grit teeth, as if he was reading my thoughts. I shut my mouth without realizing it was open, took a deep breath and said,"Why...didn't you tell me..."

He glares. "Come on,"He says,"We both know how you do with me being injured. If I told you, you wouldn't made a big deal out of it. Remember when I fell very badly?" I took no more time. I rushed out and stopped at the lab door. It was empty. Of course, they're all watching a movie together. I looked behind his desk for medical supplies. When I found them, I scrambled to retrieve them. I silently rushed back into his room.

I took my time to carefully stitch his arm. "Is there a reason why you didn't want to tell the others?"I ask. He says,"Nobody will really care. I don't need remorse anyway." And he just kept it that short. I took notice of his face. His face was now smooth, in which no one took notice of. He used to have freckles, but I found out they were fake one day when he was taking them off. He claims that it made him look sillier and more convincing.

That was the first day of our closest relationship. Leonardo had been pushing me away and abusing his power as leader, they all forgot me as a sensei. Well, not all of them. I learned a surprising amount of information about Mikey. I talked him out of attempted suicide, and he begged me not to tell anyone. 

Minutes later, he was passed out on his own bed. I assumed he would be fine for now, so I just left his room. I hoped he would sleep peacefully tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I really hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	5. Day 3

*Mikey POV*

Drip...one for Leo...drip...one for Raph...drip...one for Don...drip...one for Splinter...drip...and one for Amoly...drip...Leo...drip...Raph...drip...Don...drip...Splinter...drip...Amoly...drip, Leo, drip, Raph, drip, Don, drip, Splinter, drip, Amoly.

My blood drips into a bowl, drop by drop, for each one of them. Because I let them down every single day. There's a knock at my door,"Mikey, pizza! Get you're fat ass out here!" I'm guessing that's Raph. I took a deep breath and practiced my voice. "Hey dudes!"I said in my Mikey voice, but it sounded peculiar the first time.

So I said it again,"Hey dudes!" That sounded better. I tried to fake a smile, but then it looked somewhat irritated. I smiled again, and this time it looked more real. I have to do this everyday, so when I do it, I'll know it looks real. So I skip into the living room, and was surprised to see April. "Yo, April!"I said obnoxiously. She waves,"Hi, Mikey!" April doesn't know a thing about me, also Casey doesn't too. So they're like my brothers. 

I sat next to her,"Ooooooo! Pizza!" I actually only ate one slice. I spaced out thinking about Amoly and the others, until I heard that my brothers were actually talking about them.  
"Have you heard? Amoly and a few others ran away!"April says.  
"Wow, what chickens. They just ran away because they don't know a thing they're doing. They're all dumb!"Raph replies.  
Leo sighs,"We're looking for them. I don't know what they were thinking."  
"They never think,"Donnie says.

Raph says,"Well they're all stupid. I hope they all die. They're all dumb, just like Mikey. I'd be surprised if they lived. Especially Amoly-" I heard him then get interrupted and felt my fist hit something hard. I then realized that I just punched Raphael, but I was too blind with anger to care.

"Don't...you...ever...say that again like you actually know the reason why they ran away. Everyone was pretty shocked, except Raph, who asks,"Then do you know why they all ran away?" I held my breath. "It sounds like you know something about this. If you don't, you should have problem with saying,'No, I don't know why,'"Raph continues.

I growl,"Fine...I don't know. I'm gonna go." I trudged back to my room. I slammed the door behind, and slid to the ground with my back against the door. He's right, I do know why they all ran away. They were tired of being clowns, being called a joke and all.

"Micaelangelo?"Said a voice through the door. I smiled, but for real this time,"Master?" I opened the door, and it of course shows Master there. "Master!"I yelled gleefully, wrapping my arms around him. He chuckles and hugs me back. I invited him into my messy room. "You should consider cleaning this place too!"He says, as he sat down on my bed.

I think about it. Maybe he's right. I mean, it won't be normal to clean my room, then again I'll have a good reason for it. "Maybe,"I said. "Mikey. You punched Raphael."He hinted. I look down in disappointment,"He was...saying things about my friends. They're not idiots. I wish I could tell them the truth but..."

I trail off. There was a moment of silence, and I knew it was for me to process things. He touched my cheek, then slowly retracts his hand again. "Anger will only lead to more violence between you and them. You're losing yourself,"He states. I growl,"How the hell can I lose myself? I've been doing this for years!" That's when it hits me. I really am losing myself. What happens if I do? Master gets up and walks out my room, not before saying,"You...should consider coming out of that shell of yours." With that, he closes my door with a slow creak. 

I sigh heavily. Maybe that's the reason. I want to come out of my shell so bad, so I'm losing myself. I wanted to join my friends. I sometimes wonder what happens if I did run away. Would that bring Julia and Gale closer together? Would I meet Darknight again? Would I meet Leatherhead and Nigtorra? (OOOOOOO! FOURTH WALL BROKEN! If only you knew Middy. If only you knew). 

*Leo POV*

"I'm telling you Raph! He knows about those lost turtles!"I complain. He rolls his eyes,"How would someone like him know about the lost turtles?" We then heard crashing from Mikey's room...and then he peeks out of his rooms. "Ummmm...boxes?"He asks in a sweet voice. We point to Don's Lab and off he goes. "The hell he needs boxes for?"Raph asks. I shrug silently. Mikey...how much do you really know?

*Mikey POV*

Damn, I cursed inside my head as a box fell on my head. Screw my clumsy personality. I grabbed about five boxes and silently headed out of Don's lab. Well, damn my luck to hell, Don happened to be coming in with an empty glass beaker and I couldn't see where I was going. I ended up bumping into to him. Almost in slow motion, the boxes and beaker made contact with the floor. "Crap."I said silently as I rubbed my head, which made contact with the floor first. 

"Mikey! Watch where you're going you klutz-"Don was cut off when he saw the boxes,"What are those for?" I tried to come up with something,"Ummm...that's for...Thats none of your business!"I answered. Smooth...pretty damn smooth, I think drowsily. "Mikey...wait-"  
"Sorry dude! Gotta run!"I gathered the boxes and headed out like a jack rabbit. 

It took me about an hour to clean my room out. I took apart a few things in my room to make a weapon rack, putting my bows, arrows, katanas and other weapons there. Toys all went into the boxes and my bed...it just stayed where its at. I found one surprising thing in my room. My desk for toys...was actually a dresser. The shelves near the door were empty. I smile happily when I looked at my room. I can finally live in a place... that defines me... I can finally...live. 

There was a canvas covering something. I forgot about it there. I tore it off to reveal a fridge. I opened it slowly, hoping there was nothing in there. But there was actually nothing in there. It was clean and still working. I though about who to put in there. I silently went into the kitchen and brought Ice Cream Kitty with me. She meows in confusion when I lifted her box. I silently ran to my room and shut my door. I opened the cooler and smiles. She meows happily when she sees me and licks my face. I silently chuckles and closed her cooler and put her on my mini fridge.

I finally sigh and fall onto my clean made bed. And with that, I fell asleep for the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll, hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	6. Day 4

*Mikey POV*

In the morning, I quickly went to the surface. To my surprise, there were trash cans up top near our home. So I pushed the boxes next to them. After that, I didn't get enough sleep, so I arrived at training last. Splinter looked at me concerned when he saw my tired face. I started to say something,"Sensei, I'm fi-"

"Mikey, you are dismissed from training."He says. I roll my eyes and grumbled,"Splinter-"  
"That's an order!" I groan loudly but left the training room. I slammed my door hard behind me. I face planted in my bed and screamed into my pillow. Helps me a lot. I roll onto my back and rub my face. 

For the past 15 minutes, I tried to find ways to go to sleep. I turned my body side ways on the bed so then my bed was hanging off from my bed and close to the floor. I put my pillow on my head and left it there. I banged on the backboard of my bed repeatedly. My last resort was to lay there silently...BUT NOTHING WAS WORKING!! I groan and laid on my left side and looked at my high tech iPhone. Talena stole one of those to find out how they work so that turtles could use them. And she added a few features too.

I grabbed it and shoved it in my ears in desperation of some entertainment. I ended up listening and singing to The Call by Regina Specktor:

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder  
Till it was a battle cry  
I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

~Instrumental~

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Till they're before your eyes  
You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye...

I smile to myself before I fall into a deep sleep, but not before murmuring,"Amoly." 

An hour later, I wake up to some yelling. I rub my head and opened one eye. I yawn and stretch, the yelling still going on. I get out of my room and head to the kitchen. I was shocked to see my hot headed brother yelling at our own father. And of course, Leo and Donnie was there.

"Why the hell did you set him free from training?! We were the only ones who suffered that!"Raph yells. Splinter was not fazed as he got a frozen cheese popsicle from the freezer. He freezes a bit though when he opens it. Must've realized that Ice Cream kitty was gone. But he composed himself and got one himself. 

"My son,"He says,"You keep asking the same question in which I shall not reply to. Raph growls loudly,"He's nothing but a fucking idiot! He's a useless son of a bit-" I hear a large smack echo across the room, and Raph on the floor rubbing his cheek. He glares at Splinter,"First Mikey punches me, now you back hand me?! What's wrong with you guys?!"

Splinter glares back,"You shall not speak about your brother like that..." Leo the spoke up,"W-With all due respect sir, you never stood up for us when Raph complained about us." Splinter looks down sadly. Raph growls again and gets up, and gets ready to punch our father. I gasp, but Splinter...he's not doing anything. 

"Let's see how you'll be protecting him after this!"Raph yells, about to punch Splinter. The next thing I knew, I was running into the kitchen fast and I was the one who received the punch. Everyone gasps, including Raph. "M-M-M-Mikey?!"Donnie yells. I groan as I get up and look at them,".....H-Hey guys..."

I cleared my throat and glared at Raph,"You have one hell of a hot temper when it comes to punching our own father. You know what, I don't care what you say or do to me. But leave...my father...out of it!" I grab Splinter's hand and yank him out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything else. 

We head into the dojo, and I sit underneath the tree, and rest with Splinter by my side. "Mikey...are you alright?"He asks me. I chuckle,"Of course. I can take one more damn hit like that and it'd never faze me. I'm used to the abuse. Besides, it...it helps Raph, remember?"

Splinter smiles and I then ask him,"So...how about I fight you for missing training today?" He laughs,"Fight me? We've not done that in a long time, Mikey." I grin,"Exactly..."

*Leo POV*

After that incident, we finally forced ourselves to face Splinter for punching our brother. Then again, it was Raph's fault. Well, Mikey was the one who got in the way. Why would he even do that? My thoughts were interrupted when we heard physical fighting in the dojo. Me and my remaining brothers headed to the dojo to see Mikey and Splinter fighting. We hid among the sides to not get caught. 

I've never seen Splinter run that fast. Mikey seemed angrily confused as he whips his head around the dojo to keep his eyes on his opponent. Then, Splinter jumped at him. But... the thing that surprised all of us is that Mikey quickly whipped around and does a front kick into the stomach. Splinter groans as he regains his composure but Mikey doesn't hold but. He gives Splinter a straight kick to the jaw upward.

Splinter faces to the ground holding his jaw. "Ya...Yamè..."Splinter says. Mikey gets out of fighting stance,"Master...are you okay?" Master? When has he ever called Sensei master? "I...I am all right, my son. My congrats go to you..."Splinter says smiling at him. Mikey gives a cheeky grin and wraps his arms around Splinter.

Then Splinter asks,"Are you okay?" Mikey scoffs as he lets go,"First you get hurt, and now you're asking me? You care about me too much...It's getting pretty damn annoying." They both laugh full-heartedly. But their laughs...they sounded different than normal. Like they were more...real...if that's the word. Mikey gives Splinter a pat on the back,"Master, I shall be leaving to retrieve an ice pack. Please, don't move." We knew where he was headed so we scrambled out the way, me tripping over Raph's legs a couple times. 

We all hung out in Don's lab. "He literally just kicked Splinter's ass!"Raph says out loud. Me and Don hushed him. He shrugs,"What? He did. Don't tell me guys didn't see that. He's like...better than a ninja." Don thinks for a moment,"But why Master? Don't we call him Sensei or Splinter?" It was getting late I realized, so I just said,"I don't know. But we should figure it out in the morning. Splinter will get suspicious if he sees us still awake.

Both of my brothers agreed and we all went to bed. As I laid in bed, I couldn't help but think of Mikey. He just seemed so different than how he usually acts. Mikey, who are you really? Please, we can help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	7. Day 5

*Mikey POV*

I didn't talk to them at all the next day. I was way too pissed to act like "Mikey" again. They're fucking insane to try and punch our father like that! They all tried to talk to me actually. I just focused on my training and ignored them. 

While meditating, I was reaching my inner self. A damn shame no one else did. There was a turtle. He was running with his brothers until he tripped. And his brothers left him without realizing it. I remember that day vividly. I still have the scar on my ankle. Then my vision showed an older turtle. He was running and running. Until it looked like he ran into something. I saw that he was with a team of turtles. And he seemed happy as he brought them into a group hug. It ended with them being on a mountain hugging. 

I finally get out of trance with a shocked gasp for air. I fall backwards. "Mikey?!"Everyone said all together. The first one I saw was Splinter. I smiled,"I...I think I've reached...my inner self." Raph scoffs,"What was it, cookies and teddy bears? How can someone as stupid as Mikey reach his inner self."

I look into the tree,"Raph look..." Raph looked into the tree,"Ummm...what's in there?" I frown at him,"You missed it..." He growls,"What was it?!" I then glare at him,"The last fuck I gave." My brothers started laughing as Raph gives me an unamused look. Splinter smiles and helps me up,"You are all dismissed."

Raph was reading a comic book, Leo watching Space Heroes for some god damn reason and Donnie in his lab. Splinter calls me from the kitchen. I went in there and saw that he was sitting down, and I sat down across from him. "Would you like to tell me?"He asked,"What was your inner self?

And I told him everything. The memory, team hugging and mountain. He looked like he was thinking. "I believe that the turtle was you, Mikey. It should have been obvious from the memory."  
"What..."  
"Piece it together...it'll be clear."

I gasp. That turtle...was me...and that team of turtle was actually mine. And the mountain...that's where they are! "What?! I'm supposed to go with them?!"I yelled furiously. Splinter sighs,"Yes..."  
"B-B-B-But that's bullshit! What'll happen to my brothers! My inner self never even mentioned that!"  
"Midnight! Calm down. It's telling you that you sometimes have to care for yourself!"  
"Then what's my purpose if I can't serve others!"I growled,"What's the damn point!?"

"H-Hey, is everything alright?"A voice said. We turned our heads go the doorway and saw Leo. He looked concerned. I gave an angry cursory glance at Splinter,"Nothing...I was just leaving." I shoved Leo out the way. I stomp into my room, shut my door, face planted into my bed and screamed into my pillow again. Like I said, it helps. 

I recollected my thoughts. So after all that...I was supposed to go with them. What will happen to my family? Will they even be okay? ..........................................................................................................................................................................No..................................That's not the point. They may be my family, but they haven't given me respect. But I don't care about myself, what about Master? Would it all stop...if I ran away? Master would be okay without me there. My team needs guidance, and I have to be there for them. They were always there for me, it's not okay to abandon them now. I'll run away...and never look back.

Breakneck Ridge...that's what the mountain was. There was a knock at my door. I didn't care who it was, so I just yelled,"FUCK OFF!" I'm guessing the person went away quickly because I heard running footsteps. I miss Amoly. I miss Quake. I miss Julia and Gale. I miss all of the team. If only I did run away. I sigh...and glanced at my clock. I didn't know I was thinking about this for over an hour. It was now 5 in the morning. I sleep late, but today, I just want to make an exception. I was too tired to think about another damn thing. 

*Leo POV*

I knocked at Mikey's door. Earlier today, I heard him yelling about things. Who's "them"? What does he mean "what'll happen to us"? And who's Midnight? That question was the primary one. Maybe he is Midnight? Who knows. "FUCK OFF!"I hear him yell. Startled, I jumped and ran off. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I know it'll be even worse if we confront him about it. He knows something. I can't say what it is, but he knows.

He's so jumpy, and he's over protective of our Father. I don't get it. Why is he even protecting someone who doesn't serve a purpose? I decided to head into town and into the castle where Venus was. So I got out of the sewers into the New York air. It's been awhile. I parkoured across New York until I reached the bridge that headed into town. There were very few turtles that hung out on the bridge, looking over into the water. I sigh and went into the busy streets...

When you enter town from the bridge, it's a free space and there's a water fountain. Benches surrounded it. Then it was divided into 4 islands. One island, on the far left side, it was just standard town. It has standard houses and apartments, sometimes double storied houses. On the near left, it was an expensive town. Penthouses, mansions, and the main castle is there. Mostly guards live there. But most of the time, it's for turtles who get lucky. On the near right side, it was poor houses. They were wood cabins and they were more bunched up. Street sellers try selling food there. Now the last island, on the far right, it was mainly for jobs. There were stores, towers of lucky businesses. People shop there mostly. It's a big community. 

I head into the castle. "Leonardo,"Maolier says,"Why're you here?" She's the queen of it all. She has 4 daughters; Venus, the successor; Larota, the main commander; Talena, the greatest scientist and Amoly, the joker. Well, she did have 4 daughters...until Amoly ran away. 

"May I please see the list of missing turtles?"I ask. Maolier sighs,"Of course." Moments later, she came with a paper and handed to me. I took a good look at the list:

Missing Turtles:

Amoly Ludia: Age 18  
Quake Terrain: Age 18  
Alexander Darknight: Age 18  
Julia Rose: Age 11  
Gale Crimson: Age 11  
Oliver Spades: Age 18 (Just a quick shoutout to QueenofSpades130 for support!)  
Apolonia Falls: Age 18  
Sarah Rider: Age 18  
Ardelia Quicktag: Age 18

I sigh when I look at the list. Apolonia, Sarah, Oliver, and Amoly just had to be added to the list. Why did this all happen? I just don't get it. Maolier gives me a sad smile,"Venus is taking it very hard. She's still in her room." I smile as well,"How'd you know?" Maolier doesn't say anything, but sighs and walked away. I walked about 3 flights of stairs to reach her room. 

But when I approached her door, I heard loud sobs. I knocked on the door,"Venus?" I hear her sniffle,"L-Leo?"  
"Can I come in?"There's no answer, so I said,"Okay...I'm going to enter." 

When I open the door, she was on her bed which was in the right corner of her room which was close to the door. All she was wearing was a blue tank top that had a built in bra and blue underwear. Enough with how sexual it really is....

She sniffles,"I know I'm not supposed to cry but..." I try cheering her up,"We'll find her soon."  
"But she said some things...I think it's our fault that she ran away."Venus says sadly. I walk over to the bed and lay down next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her temple and whispered,"We'll find her." I let her cry for the next hour until she couldn't anymore. She fell asleep eventually. I smile, and fall asleep as well. But I can't help but think Mikey would the exact same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	8. Day 6

*Raph POV*

So, I'm guessing I'm supposed to be talking from my point of view. Well, I'm just the hot head of the team. There, intros are done! Oh...you want to know my outlook on that fool? Well, he's just a numbskull who doesn't know better. I mean him? Knowing where the lost turtles are?! That's some crazy shit. He's a mindless bitch. And insane! I just said a few things about them and he punched me! Well, I kinda hope he burns in hell.

Anyway, I woke up pretty early. So I went to fearless' room room but he wasn't there. He was probably in the city with his "girlfriend". I went to Donnie's lab, but he was passed out, as usual. I don't even know why he even has a room. I went to Mikey's room, but to my surprise, he wasn't there. I observed the room. It was clean. He never cleans it. Ah well, maybe he finally had a wake-up call.

But weirdly, he wasn't in his room. "Wha-?"I said silently to myself. I was getting angry. Who was gonna make breakfast. So I ran around the lair looking for him, yelling his name to the high hells. But I finally found him in the dojo. "Mi-"I started, but I saw Splinter there too. 

Mikey looked like he was really concentrating. He had an angry face of focus while Splinter remained calm. He growls,"Arrrrrgggggggghhhhhh! I can't do this!" 

Splinter just responded,"Son, please remain calm." Mikey gets up and stares at Splinter,"No Master! This deed is considered impossible! I just..." He sadly sighs,"I just want to see them again; spiritual or physical." Okay, now who the hell is "them"?! Fucking Santa Clause?! I could see Mikey storming out of the dojo. I hid on the side of the sliding doors. "Sons of bitches! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking shit!"He yells, screaming a colorful stream of curse words as he heads off to his room. 

I stare at his door. I've never seen him get angry before....or at least that angry before. Seems like we're not getting breakfast anytime soon. Oh well...

Leo came through the lair door,"Hey Raph."  
"Sup'"I respond. Leo stares at me confused,"You look kinda disappointed." So I told him what just happened,"Well, Mikey came out the dojo in a tantrum. He locked himself in his room, so I'm guessing we won't be getting any breakfast anytime soon." 

But Leo looked mad,"All you cared about was breakfast?! Raph, you need to look deeper! Something's wrong with Mikey!" I glare at him,"All I said was that we weren't getting any food! What the hell is wrong with that?!" 

"Raph! These past days, you never cared about what Mikey thinks! He's our brother and those were our friends!"  
"So why are you yelling at me like it's my fault they ran away?! It was their decision!"  
"I never said that!"  
"It sounds like you are!"  
"You know what Raph! Maybe it was your fault! It was everyone's! Soon, it'll be your fault that Mikey ran away because of you! Selfish, arrogant son of a bitch!"

That's when I stopped. A second later, I was in his face. "The fuck you say?"I hissed. He kept his cold stern face,"You heard me! Selfish...arrogant...son of a bitch!" 

That really pissed off me. I raised my hand to punch the "fearless leader" but I felt pain on my pressure point. "Ow! Owowowowowowowowowow! Let go! That's my shoulder!"I heard Leo. I was surprised to see Mikey holding his on our shoulder pressure point. 

"And here I thought killing Shredder would shut you guys up....but no..."I hear him, venom dripping from each word,"Apparently I have to be 'the leader'."

I felt him squeeze tighter and my vision was fading. "M-Mikey! Stop!" I found the energy to yell. He threw the both of us to the ground,"Then how about you both shut up. I've had enough bullshit since yesterday."

With that, he went back into his den. I rubbed my shoulder in pain. "What was that about?"Leo asked. I growl,"I dunno, but I don't this 'New Mikey'." 

Something was up...and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. 

*Donnie's POV*

Well, I should start with the normal introductions. My name is Donatello Hamato. I am the 3rd brother in my family and the smartest. If some of you are wondering why I'm with Talena and not April, it's kind of a long story. To keep it short, Talena was just better than April, and wasn't as much as a...*Ahem*..."bitch" like her. Besides, at least I don't cheat with a fricking gap tooth. Also, my relationship with April only lasted 2 months. My relationship with Talena was very serious. Right now, it's been 2 years and a half. 

But you guys aren't asking about that, are you? No...you guys are asking about me and Mikey, right? To be honest, I didn't find a single use for him in the team. Believe me, I've tried thinking of what use he has, but he's just...useless. He can barely do anything right. But recently, he's becoming more than useless. He's becoming a danger to us. It was also when they ran away. I don't know about you guys, but he knows something, possibly the location of the lost turtles. 

Anyway, I was passed out in my lab when I heard Raph yelling Mikey's name. I rubbed my eye and whispered,"The hell?" But he suddenly stopped. Like, abruptly stopped. I then hear Mikey yelling,"Arrrrrgggggggghhhhhh! I can't do this!" I got out of my chair and placed my ear on the left side of the lab, where the dojo was. 

"Son, please remain calm."Splinter says calmly.  
"No Master! This deed is considered impossible! I just..."   
I could hear Mikey sigh sadly,"I just want to see them again; spiritual or physical." I'm guessing them being the lost turtles.  
Mikey stormed out, yelling out colorful vocabulary,"Sons of bitches! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking shit!" I've actually never seen Mikey so mad. I was actually pretty terrified now. 

Then I could hear Leo's voice,"Hey Raph."  
"Sup'"Raph responds. There was an eerie silence before Leo says,"You look kinda disappointed." Raph told the whole story to Leo, and then said,"so I'm guessing we won't be getting any breakfast anytime soon."

But Leo got pretty angry,"All you cared about was breakfast?! Raph, you need to look deeper! Something's wrong with Mikey!"

Raph shouted back,"All I said was that we weren't getting any food! What the hell is wrong with that?!"

And then, their fighting started again, I'm not really surprised actually. There's literally not one day they could go without fighting.

"Raph! These past days, you never cared about what Mikey thinks! He's our brother and those were our friends!"  
"So why are you yelling at me like it's my fault they ran away?! It was their decision!"  
"I never said that!"  
"It sounds like you are!"  
"You know what Raph! Maybe it was your fault! It was everyone's! Soon, it'll be your fault that Mikey ran away because of you! Selfish, arrogant son of a bitch!"

My jaw drops at the last sentence. Leo did not just say that. The day anyone says that to Raph was the day of their death. I could hear Raph growl,"The fuck you say?"  
"You heard me! Selfish...arrogant...son of a bitch!" Leo says slowly, almost like he's spelling it out. I heard a silence but then someone screaming, "Ow! Owowowowowowowowowow! Let go! That's my shoulder!"

I took a peek over the side of the lab door and saw Mikey pinching hard at their shoulder. He hisses,"And here I thought killing Shredder would shut you guys up....but no..." 

I was actually close to hyperventilating. I was most definitely terrified now. I could hear him continue,"Apparently I have to be 'the leader'."

I could see my brothers squirming, and they looked like they were about to pass out. "M-Mikey! Stop!"Raph wheezes out. Mikey finally let them go and threw them on the ground. I didn't notice, but I had stopped breathing. I sighed a deep air of relief when he let go. "Then how about you both shut up. I've had enough bullshit since yesterday."Mikey says before going back to his room. I went to my desk and silently sat down. I don't know what was happening to our little brother, but the truth is, I just want him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	9. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the song that is in this chapter. It belongs %100 to TheFatRat.

*Huff Puff Huff*  
He almost trips over a branch.  
*Huff Puff Huff*  
They're after them.  
*Huff Puff Huff*  
But he's with running with them, so they should be safe, right?  
*Huff....Puff*  
He stops, along with them. He sees that he's missing someone. Her. It had to be her. He watches as the royal guards pick her up by the throat, and she gets smashed into the ground. "No!"He yells. He makes his way towards her, but each step only made him get nowhere. He was too late anyway. The royal guard put five holes into her body, her body jolting with each impact.   
*Huff...Puff*  
"No...."

He wakes up with a scream,"Amolyyyyyyyyyy!"  
He breathes heavily and loudly. He looks around and sees that he's back in his room...

*Mikey POV*

It almost seemed too real. I didn't move for about 10 minutes; I was too numb. I finally, yet lazily, made my way to the kitchen for water. I sipped the water a little and set it on the table. I was thinking about Amoly again. It was only a week since they left, but I already miss her.

"Dammit Amoly!"I yelled,"I should've gone with you!"   
"Mikey?" I heard a voice behind me. It was Leo. Of course. I glare at him,"What...do you want?!" He seemed hesitant. 

"So, I noticed....we noticed there's been something wrong with you ever since Amoly went missing. We'll do anything to help. Mikey, we just want you back."

I chuckle darkly,"Well...you guys can help me by making like a tree...AND FUCKING OFF!" Leo almost tripped over the kitchen doorframe when he backed up at my outburst. "M-Mikey....we just want you back."

"Well you should've thought of that before treating all of us like absolute shit."I hissed, close to his face. With that, I shouldered Leo out of the way and went back to my room. I watch as Leo went to...Donnie's room? That's weird, Donnie doesn't really hang out in his room anymore. 

I hear conversations. I walk closer to the door, the muffles getting louder until they formed into words. I could make out every word from each person with my shell next to the door.

Leo: I'm guessing he just wants us to leave him alone.  
Raph: The hell with that!   
Leo: *Ahem:Cunt* He also said that we've always treated him badly.   
Raph: What? Why? We've never treated him that bad.  
Don: ....Well, think about it. We as the mutant turtle society have treated them like they were dummies. I mean, I ignore him; Leo, you always yell at him, and Raph, you always abuse him.  
Raph: He'll get over it. He doesn't have feelings or a brain.  
Leo: Raph! Don't you see how he's been the past few days?! He's changed. Maybe he's really Midnight?  
Raph: Leo, that's absolute bull and you know it! First, you think he knows the location of the lost turtles, now you think he's Midnight?! He's too much of a dumbass.  
Leo: Haven't you heard about him? He's ruthless, smart, has leadership and he's hot tempered. Mikey is kinda turning into him.   
Raph: He'll be back to Mikey before you know it, right now, you keep using you words to bribe him.  
Leo: So I'll keep telling him how we care about him, and he'll just do as we say, right?  
Raph: Right.  
Don: Guys, this is a bad idea. Using our brother to get information? Especially when he's like this? You guys are sick!   
Leo: This is the only way, I'm sorry Don.  
Don: ........no  
Raph: What?  
Don: I won't stand for this! You're using him at his worst time!  
Leo: The Royal Guard System is at its worst too! He's the only person with that information!  
Raph: At least, Leo thinks he does.  
Don: If you guys are gonna use him, then I'm not with you...  
Leo and Raph: What?  
Don: I've ignored him all these years, the least I can do is repay him! I...I hate you both!  
Raph: What?! What did we do?!  
Don: We've all treated him like...like crap through all these years, and you won't even acknowledge that fact? And now you guys are using him...not to mention the fact you are using him again! I hate you! If you aren't going to do anything, then I will. 

I ran back to my room quickly, scared that Donnie would catch me. I close my door and slide my back down against it. As I sat at my door, I found it hard to breathe. They're using me. They're using me for information. I don't even know why that's a surprise. Leo was loyal under the queen, especially when it came to her daughter. But it still hit me like a damn brick wall. I didn't think he'd go that far. Well, I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

And Don. I'd thank him, really. Before our first time on the surface, we always looked out for each other. He was like my closest friend. But ever since the accident on the surface, he started to distance himself from us. But I didn't really think about it. I don't wanna say why.

Anyway, I got some sleep quick. I didn't want to miss another day of training. But that was about to go wrong very quickly.

I was sparring against Leo, as usual. But he ended up hitting my wrist. Crap! I stumbled backwards and held my wrist. I think I forgot to put extra bandages on. Earlier today, I made 5 cuts too, so they could get worse. "Mikey?"Leo asked,"Can I see what's wrong?" I step backwards more.

But I was eventually backed into the tree, Leo giving me words of caress that I know is fake. I couldn't do anything but stand there in fear. He got a hold of my wrist and was about to unwrap.

Well, I'm not a man that's usually for screaming, because it makes me look weak. But, I didn't know what to do. I let out a powerful, high pitched scream. Leo was forced to let go of my wrist to cover his ears. I took that time to run out of the room, and look for extra bandages. 

*Leo POV*

"Leo, the fuck did you do?!"Raph yelled afterwards. I looked into the lair where Mikey ran out. I then stare at Raph,"I-I don't know. He just...randomly screamed when I got close to him." Raph grits his teeth,"Leo, we aren't gonna get that location anytime soon if you keep scaring him off." I swear I saw Donnie look at us, but when I looked at him, he turned away. I'm sorry Don, but this is the only way. 

*Mikey POV*

I scrambled in Donnie's laboratory to find the bandages. I was worried about them bleeding. 'Well this wouldn't happen if you didn't cut, you damn fool!'I think to myself. 

I finally feel a soft object that's around a cardboard cylinder. "Found it!"I said out loud, and I rushed to the bathroom. Once I enter the bathroom, I grabbed my sai that I had in replacement from my nunchucks, and slashed the cast opened, not caring for the blood coming out. Besides, no one has time to unwrap it all.

Once I slashed open my casts on both wrists, I finally wrapped the new cast on. Relief finally washed over me. I sigh and drop the cast roll. I wash my hands in the sink and the blood that was going on the sides. 

Suddenly, the bathroom door flies open, and I whip my head around. It was Raph. "Okay, you better tell me what the fuck is going on before I pound your head into your shell!"Raph threatens.

I let my face darken,"Why do you care?"   
"Because I'm your brother!"  
"Oh? What happened yesterday then? About you guys using me to get information."  
Raph's mouth went to a straight line. 

We both glare at each other. "I don't know what you're talking about,"He finally says. I start to get angry,"Is that so? Well, why did I hear those exact words yesterday while you were talking in Donnie's room?"

Raph's eyes widened,"How much did you hear?" My eyes narrowed,"All of it. Up to the point where Don made the right decision." Raph didn't look me in the eyes. I stare at him,"Is this your solution to finding them? Using me?"

Raph sighs,"Desperate times call for desperate measures."   
I grit my teeth,"Isn't it for all of us?"   
"We just need you to understand-"

 

"What?!"I raised my voice,"To understand what exactly?! To understand how dumb I am?! To understand how gullible I am?! Well congratulations big brother, you demonstrated that through the years you've abused me...when you abused us!"

He eyes me suspiciously,"What do you mean by 'us'?" I growl,"None of your damn business..." He rolls his eyes,"We never abused you! We've always loved you!" 

"You don't even get it."I scoff. I pushed him out of the way as I storm out the bathroom. "Splinter!"I called out to Master,"I'm heading out for a while." He gives me a look that clearly says, Don't forget a condom! I roll my eyes,"No..."

*Leo POV*

I discussed with Raph that we had a meeting at the main castle private room. It consisted of me, Raph, Venus, Larota, Favian, Gino, Maolier and Talena. Well, take out Talena since she wasn't there for some weird reason. 

Favian is in charge of the judicial system. Despite people asking her, she declines the request to be a judge, so she's a prosecutor. She's calm, polite and succinct yet evil and manipulative. She can persuade people easily. We can't tell when she lies or not. Not to mention she's full of herself. Oh, did I also mention she's a fox and the twin sister of Alopex? 

She has dark brown fur and wears a black fluffy dress that end near her knees. She has brown hair with large brown drills on the sides of her hair, which are obviously fake. She also wears laced boots that are knee high.

Venus looked nervous for some reason, Favian seemed mature and well prepared(as usual), Gino was just sleeping there, his patrol cap on his face, Raph seemed disappointed, and Larota was a little confused.

The guards opened the long doors, which made each of us turn our heads(including Gino, who just lifted his cap and looked at the door). Maolier makes her way to her main chair and the butler behind her pushes her in. She silently dismisses him and he gives a polite bow and leaves.

The room was a dodecagon shape, along with the table as well. It was a dark brown room and each side had a long window. The room was large in height, and it ended at the top as a cone shape.

These types of meetings don't happen often, only in desperate or dire situations. Usually the main people here were Splinter, Maolier, me, Venus, Larota, Raph, Talena, Donnie, Mikey, Amoly, Gino, and Favian. It feels empty, considering that 1/2 the chairs were empty. It hit me in the face how serious these meetings were. Usually it would be more lively, because of...you know, those two. I can't help but say I miss them. 

Maolier clears her throat and brings up the gavel in her hand,"Raph, I believe you have something to say." She slams it down. To be honest, we all didn't know why we were here, or even who brought us here, until now. 

I gave Raph a confused glance. He speaks up,"Michelangelo...he knows. He knows about our plan." Everyone gasps and Gino grits his teeth as he pounds his fist on the table. "Dammit..."I hear him whisper.

"How?!"Gino yells. "It's obvious."Favian says in a tender voice. Everyone turns to her. She opens her eyes again and through her half moon eyes, they spark as she says,"Someone told him." 

I gulp,"W-Who?" She answers calmly and closes her eyes again,"We do not know yet." She didn't look nervous but I could see in the corner of my eyes, underneath the table, her normally folded hands twitch, her thumbs twiddling. 

"No,"Raph says,"He heard us talking." Gino growls,"Explain now!" Raph rolls his eyes,"Keep it in your shell, I'm going to."

Raph takes a deep breath and explains,"Me, Leonardo and Donatello settled a meeting in Donatello's room to talk about the plan again. That alone was a mistake. I'm guessing he heard us talking. Something else happened also. Donatello denied to being part of it and he stormed out-"

"やめる!" Someone yells. Raph stops abruptly. We all look to the person who yelled it. "What if,"Favian claims, "Michelangelo never heard the communion? What if Donatello was so cross with our actions that he confessed to Michelangelo? Maybe Michelangelo was claiming that he had heard the conversation just to covert for Donatello."

Everyone stares at her with white eyes. "That's,"Venus finally says,"A reasonable answer." Favian chuckles,"Of course. I know liars because I'm a decent one. Donatello would be here defending himself if he actually didn't confess to Michelangelo. He scurried like a dog, his tail between his legs." 

Larota just smirks,"This is interesting...yeah, I guess it's kinda obvious. What a pussy!" Raph glares at her. Larota puts her hands up in defense,"He is though." Gino just sighs,"Betrayal had to happen at some point. I'm not really surprised." Maolier spoke,"He must have told my daughter to not come to the meeting and explained the details. But the reason why he's angry about this is...quite unknown, is it not?" 

Everyone thought for a moment, then Raph came up with something,"For some reason, he and Michelangelo kept saying we abused them over the years." I didn't notice, but Favian pointed it out,"Hey, Leonardo, your face looks ever so pale and worried." 

Of course I'm worried. I know what they were talking about. I gasp for air and scream as the thoughts hit me hard. "Leo?!"Everyone yells, even Favian. After that, I felt my body fall to the floor and I black out.

*Favian POV*

Quite entertaining, was it not? After all, Leonardo fainted, and it was not even 5 minutes into the assemblage. But to be honest, I was not really...surprised. Ah, you must be saying now that Donatello never told Michelangelo, that Michelangelo found out by himself. Of course he did, for I know those facts. I just...well, equivocated a little, which is obviously what I normally do. I can easily fool these people, including Leonardo. Building up a reputation of perfection and misdirection is...entertaining after all. It's like...gambling. With these thoughts in my head, I smirk to myself and strolled out the castle back to my mansion.

*Donnie POV*

After Mikey left the lair, my brothers left. I told them that I'd follow them after I was done with finishing a project. That alone was a lie. I didn't want to deal with people who knew that the answer was in front of them the whole time. After all these years, wasn't the answer obvious? We verbally and physically abused them. 

I told Talena about all the events that happened, and told her not to go to the meeting. Well, she did need a minutes afterward, so I left her in her room. She kept repeating her best friend's name. Well, ex best friend that is. It's a long story. I knew where Mikey was, as usual. He was at his favorite place where he usually hung out. But I was surprised to see someone else there....

*1 hour earlier*  
*Mikey POV*

I flew around while I was out, embracing the New York air, and taking a look at the Statue of Liberty. I forgot to tell you guys about this, but my brothers don't know about my elemental powers. They all know that two out of 4 of them have powers. They know Leo has them, but they just don't know who the other one is. 

Anyway, I landed on my favorite place to hang out. I just wanted to embrace the moonlight before having to deal with my stupid brothers. "Midnight?"I hear a peep. I silently gasp. I knew that voice anywhere. I whip my head around. Before I stopped myself, I yelled,"Amoly!"

Before we both knew what we were doing, we were both in each other's arms. She gives me a deep kiss on the lips. "God, I missed you."Amoly says, smiling. Her smell...her smile and her body had me say the same. "There's..not enough words in the English language to say how much I missed you...私の小さな雪片..."I answer. 

She giggles. And this was the first time I smiled a real one smile after a week. We both sit on the edge of the building. I look over the edge and see the ashes of where we met. "Amoly."I whisper. She hums,"Hmmm?" 

"It's...still there."I say happily this time. She looks over the edge as well,"I..can see it too." There we sat silently, her head on my shoulder, trying to sleep. So, I decided to sing her to sleep:

(The Calling by TheFatRat)

Still and silent  
Calm before the storm  
Gold and diamond  
Jewels behind the throne

Into the night, out of the dark, take to the sky, chasing the stars  
All that we said, all that we are, waiting to fly, this is the start

 

But during the 2nd time of the chorus, I noticed other voices singing, which I heard echoed throughout New York. They sounded like...my team was singing along...There was also...the music that played in the air throughout the city.

[Chorus x2]  
Hide and seek, reason and rhyme, grand and glorious  
Living the dream, yours and mine, euphoria

[Instrumental]

Stone and feather  
Move outside your head  
Now or never  
Strong in every step

Give me a sign, hitting the mark, take to the sky, chasing the stars  
Open your eyes, watching afar, waiting to fly, this is the start

[Chorus]  
Hide and seek, reason and rhyme, grand and glorious  
Living the dream, yours and mine, euphoria

[Instrumental]

[Chorus Muffled]  
Hide and seek, reason and rhyme, grand and glorious  
Living the dream, yours and mine, euphoria

*Mikey POV*

Amoly feel asleep. I could remember that during the remaining time we hung out back during the accident, we made up that song. I learned later that she put the plan into action and made a real song. Her family was jealous, I could tell, saying it was stupid. But it gave me and my team hope, which was all we had, and boy did it carry us through. 

Amoly woke up suddenly. "You're...awake fast."I said surprised. She rubs her eye,"Yeah, I know." She gives me a mischievous look,"But I wanted to give you some before a go."

And like a lion on prey, she pushes me down onto the roof, and is on top of me in the next moment. I blush and chuckle,"I'm guessing you're into giving the public a show." She doesn't say anything but starts to prey on me, kissing me, and she pushes her tongue past my barrier. She pulls back, but not too far. She licks down my chins and then on my neck, where she sucks and gives me a bruise.

"A-Ah..."I silently moan, which stopped when I bit my lip. She licks down my pastron. She glance ls at me, but I swore I caught her smirking as she went to my belt and then...

"WWWWOOOOAAAAHHH!"Someone yells. We both jump, me trying to tie my belt on again. Donnie stood there wide eyed, but the only thing he said was,"At least go get a room." We both stare at him, then back at each other, and then at him again. This went on for a while until I ask,"So you're not surprised that I'm with...Amoly? You know, one of the lost turtles."

He shrugs,"I should start giving you respect after all these years, you know?" 'I guess he was true to his words.'I think to myself. Donnie then glares at me,"But if you're both going to meet like this, at least do this somewhere else." We both blush, laugh nervously and scratch the back of our necks, not looking at each other. 

We all had fun, talking about random stuff and all. I wish all days were like this. But as always, fun things like these end quick. Amoly said her heartfelt goodbyes and she flew back home. I look to Donnie and smile and he does the same. I knew I can always rely on him. 

As I got into bed, my only thoughts were on one person and one person only. "Amoly..."I sigh and finally fall into a deep, peaceful sleep in which I hadn't had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was pretty damn long to make, and I'm pretty proud of this chapter. We are halfway there to the finale demons! Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and peace!


	10. Day 8 Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social info:   
> Discord -https://discordapp.com/invite/KNhqFX
> 
> Twitter-@Wind_Fall13
> 
> If you want to collab:
> 
> Kik-Windfall 13

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Midnight." Donnie says, "They...they think it's me..." I rub my eye,"Huh? What do you mean?" He paces back and forth in my room and then gives me a terrified look, "I mean they think I told you about their plan." 

My face drops and I just put my face into my hands, "Shit." Donnie tears up,"I don't know what they're going to do. I think they're gonna execute me." The thought brings the chills to my spine. In another moment, I pinned Donnie against the wall.

I yelled at him,"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET FUCKING EXECUTED, ALRIGHT?! I'M NOT LETTING YOU! I...I don't need to lose anymore of my family than I have to..." But I tear up anyway, "Please Donnie...I don't want them to take you away from me...I love you. And I always have."

Donnie looked scared at first, but then started crying, "I love you too, little brother!" We both hug each other and cry our eyes out, afraid this is our last moments together. 

Eventually, Donnie was sleeping on my bed and I sat up next to him; a little tired, but I had my katana in hand ready. Then, there was knocking at my door. Donnie jerks awake, along with my head. The knocking turned into thumping. "Stay here..." I order Donnie silently. 

I slowly walk towards the door and answer it. Leo crossed his arms, "Mikey, where is Donnie?" I keep my poker face, which was just a goofy happy face, "Nope! No clue!"

Leo and Raph whisper to each other. Leo gives me a suspicious look, "Fine...we're going to head to the castle-" I slam my door abruptly, stopping them in their sentence. 'Dammit,'I think to myself, 'Now they know something is up.'

Some murmuring followed, and then the footsteps walked away from my room door. I exhale deeply with relieve. Donnie stares at me, "Why'd you slam the door?" I stare to the ground, "My poker face was failing."

"Um, Midnight?"  
"What?"  
"I think they know that I told Talena..."  
"God dammit!"I yell. I rip open the door and commanded him to stay in my room again. "But-" He started, but I raised my voice again, "I SAID STAY HERE!" I ran out, leaving Donnie there. 

I ran to a point where I almost tripped over my own feet. But I was immediately stopped by Leo and Raph. "Mikey," Leo said, "Something's not right with you. Your behavior is all over the place. How do you expect us to believe that you were depressed yesterday but you're happier today?"

I bit my lip and think of an explanation. I tried to smile again, "Come on guys! You trust me?" I turn to Leo, "Right, Leo?" He sighs. I knew he didn't buy it. "We just need you to tell us something. Where is Donnie? We need to speak to him." Leo says. 

I wasn't planning on ratting Donnie out, so I just answered, "No clue!" Again, he saw through my lie. He frowns, "Mikey, please just tell us if you know. It's bad enough that you know their location." I narrowed my eyes, "What makes you think I know their location?" 

Raph rolls his eyes, "It's obvious. You've changed ever since they left." I growl, but I dropped the subject since there was no fighting. "What are you planning to do to him?" I ask. Leo raises an eyebrow,"Nothing. He won't be harmed."

Of course, I smell bullshit when I hear it. I just shrug nonchalantly, "Sure, I'll tell you where he is." There was a sigh of relief between the two. "You'll just have to get through me first." I added calmly. They just stare at me. 

"Mikey, we're not joking." Leo threatens.  
"I never said I was joking," I responded. We all stood there giving each other death glares. It was so deathly silent. "We need to do what's necessary. "Leo says. "You're all desperate." I said. 

Raph just growls, "Mikey, what is wrong with you? You've been acting totally different!"  
"Oh?" I ask,"Different how?"  
"You're moody, distant and you've been cursing like no one's business!" 

I growl lowly, "Gee, I wonder why."   
"And you keep saying we ruined you! Like how did we ruin you? We did absolutely nothing." Leo looks away in guilt. I think he knows; Raph is the only one in our family who doesn't know. Or he just can't accept it.

Believe or not, but when you hit the weakest part of a turtle's heart, it shatters. You just need to find a crack in the armor. He cares a lot about protecting all of us. I'll just see what happens if I shatter his heart into pieces. 

"Raph. Over the years, you've beaten me repeatedly. It got to one point where I've gotten headaches from them. But I've always taken responsibility by saying it was my fault."

Now, there was just an eerie silence. Raph stares at me with wide eyes, and mouth agape. I start to sweat a little. Suddenly, I see a stream of tears fall. I gasp. He was crying.

"Mikey..." Raph sobs," Why would you say that like you're testing me?" I freaked out in my mind, 'It shattered!'(WTF did you think was gonna happen, Mikey?) Leo glares at me, "Mikey! You're gonna break him." I grit my teeth and think to myself, 'Good. Now he feels the same pain I've felt.' Raph doesn't say anything. He just stares at me in horror. 

I knew I needed to stand my ground, but I might have a chance to be "Mikey" again. "Raph, I'm so sorry dude! I didn't mean it!" I try to apologize. Leo just glares at me, "That's enough, Mikey. This has gone too far. Go. Just go." I puffed my cheeks and huffed, "Fine." I spun on my heels and walked away with no regrets. (Where are my Yuri on Ice Fans? How many of you get the reference?)

When I opened the door, Donnie shot up from my bed, "What happened?! I think I heard crying!"   
"I think I broke Raph." I said with a sigh, "Donnie, I broke Raphael." Donnie stares, "How? He can never be broken!" I lied, "I-I don't...know."

Donnie looks down sadly, "Damn. The moment I thought he was invincible..." There was a moment of silence. "They're still going to go after you." I said, as if we didn't know, "They're persistent." I sigh and think for a moment on what to do. 

"You've changed ever since we first went to the surface." Donnie says, breaking my thoughts. I raised an invisible eyebrow, "Changed how?"   
"You're smarter. Remember the wasps?"

*Flashback*

I was close to collapsing. 'I can't die! Not like this!' I think as tears threatened to spill over. I fall back to the floor again. I quickly crawl onto the chair. The chair rolls away as I reach for the desk. 'Wait. No! Don't just grab things! Try to remember! What did Donnie say?' I scolded in my mind. 

I try to concentrate, chair moving into a closet. I fall off the chair and land on my side. 'Damn. That hurt...wait. I got it!' I think and I smile as an invisible lightbulb went up. I opened the "microwave" and take out the substance. "Hot hot hot hot hot!" I yell as it burned my hands. I tripped and I barely caught the Petri dish. 

As I grabbed another chemical that was in a test tube, my mind starts to wobble. I grit my teeth hard as my head hurt. My pupils dilate and my hands trembled. I shook my head and I poured all the chemicals from the Petri dish into the test tube. 

I then put the test tube in the centrifuge and turned it on. I picked up the needle and crossed my arms as I watched it mix the chemicals. I then fall to the floor and dragged myself around as for something to do. I banged my head against the desk. 

And finally...oh finally it was done. I absorbed the chemical through the needle and I let out a sigh of relief and stabbed it into my arm. But I felt a pang of drowsiness and finally collapsed to the floor. 

I found the three of them in the living room surrounding an egg. "Michelangelo, you have come to join us?" Infected Leo asks with mild surprise. I answer back in a zombified voice, "Yes. I have finally understand what is so awesome about this egg." I let a little drool fall from my mouth. Gross, I know; they bought it anyways.

The egg starts to react and groans. "Here it comes." Infected Raph says. Everyone drops their weapons. Leo marvels in wonder and amazement, "It is glorious." They held their arms out and closed their eyes. 'Now's my chance.' 

I thrusted the needle into their neck. Raph scolds me, "What have you done?" I pretended to blow the needle, "Pulled your bacon out of the frying pan, bro!" What? You can never know when they'll turn back. The last thing I want them to see is Midnight. 

Leo was glaring at me with his dark eyes. "Donatello. You said Michelangelo was safe. You said you turned him." Raph looks to Donnie. Donnie rasps out, "I did." I smirked, "Did you, Donnie? Did you really?" 

'Well, he technically did.'   
"You did." I finally said, "But...after you bit me, I was totally wigged dude. I almost past out like 19 times bro! But I stayed with it long enough-hurting my brain to remember everything you said...." The events from the past 30 minutes came back to me. 

"You finished the antibody yourself?" Donnie asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. 'What the?! When the hell did they turn back?!' Leo chirps in, "And you were just pretending to be one of us?" I smiled, "Yup!" They all stare at me with wonder. "But that's...smart." Raph says. I scowl on my mind, 'Leave it to him to make a smart ass comment.'

But I only continued to smile. My eyes sparkled, "Yeah it is! Just call me Doctor Einstein...instien!" All the guys groaned and looked away from me. My smile almost falters. Why didn't they say thank you? "Oh. And I forgot to mention. It may cause drowsiness." I added just to be a dick-also because I forgot. They all looked a little weird after I mentioned it but they ended up fainting. 

Needless to say...they never thanked me that day, nor ever. Despite the fact I saved their lives...twice. The only thank you I got was a beating from Leo. All because of that damn comic.

*Flashback end*

"Yeah. I can remember that." I finally said. "I guess I should've pizza'ed you, huh?" Donnie says with a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating but writer's block is a dick. Anyway, this chapter was long so I'll be posting the first part and I'll post the second one too. Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and peace!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Windfall here and I’m sorry to say that I just might have to end the story here. I’m really sorry but I have multiple reasons why I have to:

1\. My motivation. I just can’t find myself to do another chapter for this. Even now, I don’t have one ready. I just don’t know what to write.

2\. It is really derailing from the main topic. It’s supposed to be about Mikey being depressed, him wanting to die and cutting himself but I’m instead changing it into something else. I’m turning the attention to his brothers and his other team, which makes this whole story pointless; I have a whole ‘nother story about that. 

3\. Too many stories at once. As a multi fandom person, I have other projects and fanfictions that are being planned which include songfics; a whole new and different series in a different fandom; in February, I’m planning to continue(or finish)another series involving another fandom. Then there’s the boyfriend scenarios. So I need to get rid of older things for newer ones.

4\. Lastly is that people aren’t really interested in this. I’ve taken note of how this series does vs how the others do. Sure, over time I’ve gotten to at least over 150+ views but my others ones have over a thousand which gives me an idea of what people want and motivates to do more in those fandoms. And my other fanfictions aren’t even a year old but if you see here; it’s already been a year and no one really wants to read it. To those who really like this series, I’m sorry. I’m still continuing “Midnight Strikes”(hopefully)in subtitute for this.

Anyway, hope you demons enjoy and ✌️!


End file.
